


The Assassins Oath

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Assassins Code [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sara Lance is a young and vicious assassin with no sympathy or remorse. When she's hried to take out a rookie cop Ava Sharpe, Sara finds herself falling in love with Ava.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara stumbled into her apartment and fell to the floor as blood seep from her wound and oozed onto the carpet. Siren, Sara's roommate and her sister's doppelgänger heard the thump when Sara fell on the floor in the living room and came rushing into the room with a revolver cocked and ready to fire in one hand and a flashlight in the other as she ran into the living room to find Sara lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Sara was fading in and out of consciousness as she was continuing to lose blood and if Siren didn't do something fast Sara would bleed out and die. So she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down before removing Sara's shirt and then exits out of the room and returns with a first aid kit.

"Siren..." Sara chocked and Siren holds up her hand to silence her, "try not to talk. I'm going to bandage your wound after I remove the bullet."

"You need to stitch me up too."

"I know, but that's not one of my strong suits. You should have gone to a professional."

"No hospital, a doctor would ask many questions," Sara said. It was hard for Siren to argue with that, but Sara needed to be stitched or she would continue to bleed.

"Luckily I know a doctor who owes me a favor and won't ask questions, but first I need to stop the bleeding till she gets here." Siren stated.

"What do you plan to do?" Sara asked and she got her answer when Siren took Sara's shirt and applied it to Sara's gunshot wound and held it in place.

"Do you think you can hold it there until I get back?"

"Sure."

"Good." Siren said and went to leave but Sara called out to her, "Siren." She turned around and said, "yes, Sara?"

"When this is over you owe new sheets."

They both share a smile before Siren leaves the room to go call her friend.

 

It was a slow night in National City as Alex cruised down the street on her motorcycle looking for some action. A thug to fight, a girl to go back to her place and get down and dirty beneath the sheets. Hell, she would settle for a good time at the bar if that all hadn't shut down already but the chances of her going out to get some drinks where as slim as her find some stranger to take back to her apartment and fuck and then kiss her goodnight as she left with a smile on her face and tune on her lips. So Alex decided to call it a night and go back to her place, so turns around and heads back to her apartment, when she gets there, she kills the engine and removes her hamlet as her cellphone starts ringing, she pulls it out and drags her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Danvers," Alex says.

"It's me," Siren reply, "I need your help." Alex let's out a sigh because she knew this day would come. Two years ago, Alex was in a sticky situation with some cops and Siren saved her life and Alex told her that she would repay Siren one day for her help and now Siren was looking to collect.

"I wouldn't call it wasn't an emergency." Siren tells her, Alex shakes her head before responding, "and what would you consider an emergency?"

"My roommate with a bullet wound bleeding out."  
That would be considered as an emergency.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," Alex said and hung up. Siren put away her phone and hoped that Alex would get there soon.

 

Alex went inside her apartment to retrieve her medical bag and went back outside to her motorcycle and jump on and then took off. She knew it would take some time to get to Star City, but if she was lucky she would make it there in time to help save a life.

After getting off the phone with Alex, Siren went back into Sara's room to check on her.

"How do feel?" Siren asked.

"Like I've lost a lot of blood." Sara reply.

"Well, don't die on me just yet," Siren said trying to lighten the mood by being humorous.

"That'll be the day." Sara reply with a bit of humor herself.

 

Alex arrived a few minutes later and removed the bullet and stitched Sara up then she gave her medication for the pain. After talking the pills and washing them down with a glass of water, Sara lied down and went to sleep. Alex and Siren left the room and went into the kitchen where Siren pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and two tumblers. Then she filled each glass.

"You might want to make mine a double," Alex suggested after Siren finished pouring.

"I'll make both ours a double," Siren said and added some more liquor to the glasses.

"So what can you tell me about the bullet?" Siren asked as she pasted a glass to Alex.

"A Beretta compact pistol," Alex said before taking a sip from her glass.

"So that rules out the police."

"Was she on an assignment?" Siren asked. There's a code that assassins live by, never talk to another assassin about your assignment, it makes for bad business later on down the line, but Siren trusted Alex and she just saved Sara's life so it wouldn't hurt to tell her about the mission Sara was on.

"She was hired to take out Dave Johnson," Siren says. Alex didn't have to bother with asking who Dave Johnson was, he was a drity billionaire that looks like a saint in the eyes of the public, but was a devil behind closed doors. He was a money launder, a drug pusher, and sold women as sex slaves. So it would make sense that someone would hire someone like Sara to take out Dave Johnson, but a man as powerful as him probably had bodyguards and he probably had a gun and knew how to use it.

"Did Sara say who shot her?" Alex asked.

"I was trying to save her from dying at the time, but as soon as she gets better I'll ask her." Siren reply. Alex understood, she would do the same thing if she found Kara somewhere with a gunshot wound and she was bleeding out. So she let it go. For rest of the night, Alex and Siren drank and talked about the good old days before they both passed out where they sat. In the morning they were probably going to have one hell of a hangover but they would cross that bridge when they got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was the first to wake up, she was still a little sorer from where she had been shot the night before, but she's been through worse and survive so she'll be alright. After going to the bathroom, she goes into the kitchen to finds Alex and Siren pasted out and resting there heads on the table.

"And everybody says I'm an alcoholic," Sara says to herself before lighting a cigarette and pouring herself a glass of bourbon. Then she goes into the living room and turns on the TV to watch the news as she always does and sips on her bourbon and puff on her cigarette. Siren is the next one to wake up and groans as her head starts pounding.

"Ugh, now I know what Bruce Springsteen meant when he said it feels like a freight train running through the middle of my head," Siren said.

"I told you, you couldn't handle liquor," Sara announced. Siren holds her head and groans again before responding to Sara, "don't shout I can hear you just fine."

"I wasn't shouting."

"Whatever, just hand me the aspirin and whatever is in that glass you're drinking."

"Ok, but I must warn you it's alcohol," Sara said as she grabbed a couple of aspirin and handed them to Siren and then the glass.

"I don't care if its cat piss as long as I have something to take with these pills." Siren reply as she takes the pills and washes them down with the bourbon.

"Feeling better now?" Sara asked after Siren pasted the glass back to her.

"Much better." Siren reply.

"Good."

"I don't know about that," Siren began as she sat down.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you return from the mission last night with a slug from a Beretta in you."

"Yeah, I figured you'd bring that up sooner or later."

"So what happened?"

"A bodyguard caught me off guard and shot me from behind."

"Is he...?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No, but my curiosity got the best of me."

"I got him in the chest with a throwing knife."

Siren nods knowing how dangerous Sara is with knives as she is with guns which meant that the guy didn't have a chance as soon as Sara released her knife he was a goner.

"Hey, guys," Alex said with a moan as she entered the living room.

"Rough night?" Sara said joshing Alex.

"Cute," Alex reply with some joshing of her own while Siren open the bottle of aspirin and pop two tablets into her hand gave them to Alex who went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before taking the pills then she drank the water and poured the rest into the sink before returning to the living room and sitting down beside Siren.

"Whatcha watching?" Alex asked.

"The news," Sara said. She wanted to know the name of Johnson's bodyguard that tried to kill her last night. He was probably a good man that worked for a bastard, but he still tried to kill her and he had to be dealt with.

"She told me what happened last night," Siren explained, "one of Johnson's bodyguards shot her in the back and she killed him with a throwing knife."

"Siren, can I have a word with you in the kitchen for a minute?" Alex asked. It was strange, but Siren humored Alex and got up and followed her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Siren was the first to speak, "what's going on?"

"Did she tell you that she was shot in the back?" Alex asked.

"She did." Siren reply wondering where Alex was going with this.

"She wasn't shot in the back, she was shot two inches above her belly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I should know I'm the one who removed the bullet."

"Fair enough, but why would Sara lie to me?"

"I don't know, but you can't force it out of her. Just wait until she's ready to talk about."

"Is that what you do with Kara?" Alex huffed under her breath, "no but it's different with us."

"In what way?"

"It just is, look I'm trying to help you out, but if you want to go in there and force her to tell you about what really happened last night then be my guest." What Siren really wanted to do was punch Alex in the mouth to shut her big trap up, but she decided to take the other woman's advice and they went back into the living room. Siren didn't know why Sara was keeping something from her but for right now she would let her keep it to herself and if she was lucky Sara would break down in a day or so and tell her, if not something else would tell her but for now, she would let sleeping dogs lie.


End file.
